Valentine's Day German Style
by NotYourAveragePenAndPaper
Summary: Germany's boss said to figure out what Valentine's Day is about, so why not from the country where it originated? First fanfic, enjoy


A/N: Um... Present Day... Rated T for ... Things. xD First fanfic~

My German teacher explained to us that Valentine's Day is still a relatively new holiday in Germany and people are still getting used to it, therefore, this was born.

I know it's late but please enjoy none the less. Thanks! Oh! And it's present day~

(Translations should be self explanatory, tell me if you think I should add them.)

Now you can enjoy~

* * *

Ludwig adjusted his tie for the...

247th

Time in the two hour time span. Why was he doing this again? Oh, yes... his boss... "'Valentine's Day!' she cooed. '' Go have fun!' she said," The German mimicked to himself. Sighing, he glanced around the room, nations splitting off into their pairs: Russia and America (the latter yelling something about Cold War tensions), France grabbing the UK's hand as they walked out; even his albino brother had thrown his arm over... –uh- ... Canada's! Yes, Canada's shoulder... (It was Canada right?). By the time Germany adjusted his tie for the

248th

Time, he spotted his target: one bounce, pasta-loving Italian. Thankfully, Spain and Romano had not been able to attend the meeting, something about the lower of Italy being in riot or something. Light blush peppering his cheeks, the stoic blonde made his way over to the Italian who'd been gathering his papers. "Erm, Hallo Italien," the German spoke in his native language on instinct. The brunette jumped a bit before recognising his friend. "Ve~ Doitsu!" The Italian jumped up happily.

The blonde nation chuckled at the other's enthusiasm. Now to do the thing he was so strung out about.

Adjustment 249.

"I was wondering," he began slowly, crystal blue eyes darting everywhere but their intended target. "Er, Valentine's Day is coming up and i-it's still relatively new in my country..." he gulped.

250.

Oh, look. A new record.

The brunette's eyes opened wide at his friend. "My boss!" Deutschland recovered quickly. "My boss, uh, sh- she wants me to learn more about it..." He looked at his counterpart, still in silence. Italy? Quiet? Something was going on here... "I, uh, understand if you have something planned, Italy," he started, trying to regain his composure. More silence.

"Doitsu?" Italy spoke up after what seemed like an eternity for the German. "Yes, Italy?" Ludwig looked down at the 8 centimetre shorter man.

Italy shuffled a bit. "Are you psychic?" Germany all but cried. "No, I'm not. Why do you ask?" Italy took sudden interest in the floor. "Well, you always know what I'm going to do before I do it!" Ludwig furrowed his brows, confused. "I'm not following you, Italy." Said nation let out a shaky breath. "Ve~ I wanted to teach you more about St. Valentino's Day! It originated in my house, you know!" The Italian's enthusiasm returning as he explained.

Germany blinked, somewhat taken aback by the outburst, but recovered fast. Ludwig gave a nervous laugh. "Ja, I know, Italy." The Italian simply continued to beam up at the Germanic nation. "So, er, Italia, will you?" The German eyed the Italian nation, hopefully.

Adjustment 251.

"Sure!" The brunette chirped. Mentally, Ludwig breathed a sigh of relief. "So, I'll pick you up around 8 pm?" North Italy nodded enthusiastically before waving a goodbye so he could return home, and check that his brother hadn't torn Spain in two.

~/~

Adjustment 307.

And, yes, he'd started over with the new tie. A table at a great Italian restaurant that Feliciano had squawked about one time or another had been booked for two. Ludwig rang the bell and not a moment later, the copper haired nation appeared. "Ve~ Ludwig! You look so nice!" Germany coughed a thanks and told the youth he didn't look that bad himself. Was THAT an understatement! The Italian was decked in a dark gray designer suit, probably from an Italian designer. He looked, in a word, stunning.

"Are you ready to go?" The German awkwardly held out an arm as the bouncy Italian latched on until they reached the car and the restaurant. "Good Gott," Ludwig thought. "Please don't let anything go wrong like that one time so long ago..." He cringed at the horrid memory. This time it'd be different, he hoped. Someone must have been listening, because dinner went along just fine. By tie adjustment 723, all had gone well and Ludwig found Feliciano to have wonderful taste in wine. By the time they began to leave, a pleasant warmth had settled over the two nations; Germany with a light blush and easy smile on his face while Italy chattered needlessly. The quiet settle on the street as the two made their way to Italy's home by foot, not wanting to risk an accident. The two made their way to the door but stopped, looking around awkwardly.

Adjustment 756.

"So -er- Italia," Ludwig began, but Italy interjected. "I had a really nice time, Doitsu!" The brunette giggled, somewhat nervously. "Would you like to come in?" He bounced on his toes. "Erm..." The German looked around.

Adjustment 757.

"Is your brother...?" Italy quirked a brow. "Nope! Romano is at Spain nii-chan's house!" Germany still stood, unmoving. He knew they were both at least tipsy, at the least. "I think I'll go. Thank you for the evening..." The German turned to leave and made a few steps as Italy stumbled forward a few steps.

"Wait!" The Italian nation called.

Ludwig halted and turned at the call and found himself with an armful of copper hair, bronze skin and the smell of wine.

"I had a REALLY nice time..." Feliciano mumbled into the blonde's broad chest. The taller nation blinked and cautiously wrapped his arms around the other. A few moments passed before either stirred. The Italian shifted. "Doitsu..." he whispered.

The German shifted his head and found his rough lips captured by a softer pair. He took a moment, but reacted, slowly closing his eyes and wrapped his arms around the Italian tighter. But as soon as it came, Germany was kissing air and Italy was at his door, waving.

"See you later, Doitsu!" he called happily before leaning on the door and sending a seductive smile at Germany. "Let's do this again sometime..." and with that he disappeared behind the door with a click.

Germany blinked, staring at the door, attempting to decipher if 'this' was the date or the kiss. He lifted his fingers to his lips for a moment before smirking slightly and beginning his walk home. "That Italia..." he mused. "Good at escaping and little else... or maybe something else..." The blonde looked at the starry sky. Yes, his mission was accomplished. He had indeed learned a great deal about Valentine's Day.

* * *

A/N: So, that's it! Reviews are gorgeous and make more stuff like the above happen.

Oh! Should I add a Sequel with an M rating? Thanks everyone!


End file.
